RP Realm
by ultra Mag
Summary: Story was written by a friend. It's pretty hilarious, and based on our own characters. Undead/Tauren lemon


Onokha left dinner-plate hoof prints as he jogged across the soft moss of Trisfal. He reveled in the cool mist of the glade as it ruffled his thick fur and cooled his muscular form. He was silently thankful he had not the preposterous squeamishness about the undead of the rest of his kind, that would deny him such a joyous run. His reverie was soon and coincidentally broken by a demonic cur bursting into his path, and the sounds of hoarse shouting from the distance. There was a bony arm in the dog's mouth and--most precipitously-- the arm was still beating the beast about the face and neck. He moved decisively and was soon holding a decidedly grateful appendage.

A slight robed form came striding up the hill soon afterwards, one sleeve slackened. Her features were like porcelain, and she whispered huskily "Hello there, handsome. Is that an extra arm you've got, or are you just happy to see me?" she winked and sidled up to him.

Onokha raised an eyebrow. "You know, I _do _believe I have a bone here that belongs to you." He rumbled as he pulled her close with one arm and rolled her sleeve up with the other. He stroked the two halves of her arm briefly, before expertly popping her forearm back into place, bracing against her from behind.

She was reveling in the electric touch of him. She had forgotten how warm, and how soft the Living were. She needed to have him.

"Ooh, I've never been _manipulated_ so skillfully before... what's your secret?" She cooed.

He winked. "Oh, nothing special, really. I've just trained a little in _first aid." _He punctuated his last remark with a rub of her slight shoulders and was nuzzling at the porcelain flesh of the base of her neck. "_And_ I've got a healing totem." She smelt like herbs and dried flowers.

"Oh, this, here in your pocket?"

"_That's not my healing totem…"_

There was a moment of quiet and a discreet grope.

"Mmm...I think you had better come with me."

The inside of Mareni's caravan was warm and comfortable, although small for his Tauren bulk.

Her hands were already inside his shirt, tracing along the fur-coated iron of his abdominals. Her hands were cool but soft.

"Oh, you don't know how long I've been waiting for someone with a little LIFE to them!" she exclaimed with relish.

"Mmm, sweetie, if you've been after life, I've got more than you can handle...!" He undid the buttons of her robe front and slipped his big leathery fingers inside. The warmth of him was shocking as he fondled her delicate breast.

"Ooooh…" She said with a sharp intake of breath, "I love the feel of leather" and then peeled off his tunic.

"Lucky for you, I'm upholstered _all over."_ She giggled, feeling his long soft tongue play at her neck and cleavage.

"Oh, what a bad, bad cow you are, Onokha. I might just have to eat you, you're so delicious." and stuck a hand in his tight trousers "Although I'm not sure I could finish _all this meat."_

He trembled as she freed his _favorite_ totem from it's rapidly shrinking enclosure. "Mmm... Oh, you should at least give it a try. You can do anything you put your mind to." He grinned. She returned it, trailing her hand down his fuzzy chest as she descended on his throbbing taurenhood.

"Mmmm..! Tube Steak!" she murmured before wrapping her lips around him. He whinnied and snorted at the contact of her cool lips and held her head in his great hands.

"Oh! I never should have trusted an Undead. You're sucking the _life_ out of me! My precious bodily essences! " He moaned unconvincingly, as she moved faster and faster, licking and sucking at him. She paused to grin at him around his member before returning to the task at hand. It wasn't long at all before his whole frame flexed with orgasm, shuddering and straining.

"Looks like having a girl who doesn't need to breath anymore has it's _perks..."_ He managed a few moments later, breathless and staring lovingly into her eyes.

"That and more, Cow-boy." she giggled, and kissed the end of his muzzle.

"No kidding... You're so slim and light, you could ride me for _hours._" he said with a wink, as she felt a telltale bulge reforming under her.

"Oh my! Well, you don't have to invite me twice..." Mareni grinned and gently adjusted herself over his swelling member. She called out "Yah!" and kicked her heels at his sides playfully.

He obliged and began bouncing his enormous frame up and down under her, rocking her atop his rock-hard cock and making soft whinnying noises. Her bony fingers sought great hunks of fur at his chest. She clung close to him and held at tight as she could, as though she feared falling off.

"Look, Ma, I'm a bullrider!" she called, and Onokha could not help chuckling as he thrust rhythmically under her, stroking her back and her perfect breasts with his thick three-fingered hands. He licked at her beautiful neck with his long, flexible tongue.

She rocked on him explosively as she came, and he followed her soon afterwards. they soon lay together, still coupled, and lovingly held one another.

"Thank you for the Party..." she said after a time.

"Can I put you on my friends list?" he responded.


End file.
